


VALentine's Day

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the Ziam is only mentioned but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a surprise for Niall on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VALentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valderonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderonies/gifts).



> Never met 1D, this is all purely fictional, yada yada. This is a fic I wrote for my friend Val since it is after all, VALentine’s Day. It’s pretty simple, not meant to be taken too seriously, but I hope you like it. :) Based on this prompt: http://anna-wa.tumblr.com/post/111000478619/otpprompts-its-valentines-day-person-a-gets-a

Niall doesn’t really have any plans for Valentine’s Day. Well, other than tonight’s show in Australia of course. He doesn’t have any _romantic_ plans though, and that kind of bores him. Zayn and Liam went out somewhere, Louis is talking to Eleanor via Skype, and he has no clue where Harry is.

He feels like he and Harry should be doing something together, since they’re the only two single people in the group. Niall doesn’t just want to do something with Harry because of that though, he wants to do something with him because he loves him. Niall isn’t sure when or how it started but he’s got a huge crush on Harry. All he thinks about is kissing him and dating him. He won’t dare make his feelings known though, he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by one of their body guards walking through the door and handing him a… teddy bear? “What is this?” Niall questions, taking the teddy bear.

The body guard shrugs. “I don’t know, someone asked me to give it to you.”

As the body guard walks away, Niall blinks and looks down at the teddy bear. Maybe one of his fans sent it to him, although they were so careful to avoid it leaking that they were in this hotel. Suddenly he starts freaking out, thinking maybe he should call one of their people. Before he does anything though, he notices the teddy bear has something hiding in its shirt – a note.

He picks it out and reads it. ‘Look out the window.’ Oh gosh, so the fans _do_ know they’re here. Not wanting to disappoint his fans though, he puts on his fan greeting smile and looks out the window.

However, when he looks down, he doesn’t see fans. Instead he sees Zayn, Liam, Louis, and the people who play for their band, holding up signs that say, one word at a time, “will you go on a date with me?” Then, holding a sign with an arrow pointing up to Niall, is Harry.

Niall’s pulse starts racing and a huge smile breaks out on him. Harry feels the same way about him? He really likes him? “Yes!” Niall screams down at them, and Harry smiles up at him while the others cheer. Suddenly Niall doesn’t even care if any fans are driving by and notice. He’s going on a date with Harry. This is the best Valentine’s Day gift ever.


End file.
